Unreal Dream ?
by xFlandere
Summary: Originaire du monde humain, Maribel est une étudiante universitaire. Elle vit actuellement au Japon dans un futur proche avec sa meilleure amie Renko Usami. Souvent, elle se confie à Renko et lui raconte les rêves étranges qu'elle peut faire. Sans le savoir, Maribel possède un étroit lien avec sa meilleure amie..


La nuit était déjà tombée, elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais encore une fois c'était en vain. Elle le savait, elle ne pouvait véritablement pas fuir cette chose qui la poursuivait depuis déjà un bon moment mais elle continuait de courir, la respiration saccadée. C'était la punition qu'elle subissait en ayant oser, une fois de plus, dépasser ses frontières. C'était plus fort qu'elle : sa curiosité prenait toujours le dessus dans ces moment-là. Elle se heurta à quelque chose qui semblait être un rocher, et se retrouva rapidement et brutalement à terre. Ses yeux se plissaient aussitôt, son avant bras était effectivement salement blessée. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur et avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de vérifier l'état de la plaie, la chose recouvra tout son champ de vision. Elle sentit ses yeux se crisper tout seul, elle ne contrôlait plus ses faits et gestes, elle était devenue complètement immobile, tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était plus que de l'obscurité. Les ténèbres.  
_  
Alors, c'est ce qu'est un Yokai..  
_

* * *

__  
Enfin la fin des cours, les soupirs s'échappèrent. Renko était épuisée par ces 3h de Psychologie sans pause. La brune rangeait doucement ses affaires éparpillée sur le pupitre dans son sac à bandoulière. Elle se leva ensuite de sa chaise pour poser son regard sur la fenêtre qui laissait voir un ciel recouvert de cumulus grisâtre semblable à ceux présent lors de l'hiver. Elle savait que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à dominer ce temps affreusement déprimant. Elle tournait enfin le regard vers sa meilleure amie, une jolie demoiselle aux cheveux blonds qui semblait affectée particulièrement les pensées de la jeune Renko. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, un fin sourire coller aux lèvres.

« - Rentrons ensemble Usami-san. »

Renko hocha simplement la tête. Elle regardait la jeune femme en coin qui gardait, comme à son habitude, son air serein mais un petit soupire s'échappa quand même de ses lèvres. Celle-ci venait de se rappeler qu'aujourd'hui elle devait chercher des informations sur le temps hanté qui se trouvait au centre de la forêt " interdite ", mais avec ce temps.. C'était juste impossible. Mary restait pensive à ce sujet tandis qu'elle sortit de la salle de classe. Il pleuvait déjà beaucoup, comme l'avait prévue Renko. Le vent agité vint souffler soudainement sur les deux meilleures amies qui passèrent rapidement leurs bras devant leurs têtes comme pour se protéger. Renko grimaça. Elle savait qu'ici le temps était souvent gris et pluvieux mais elle ne prenait jamais son parapluie. Heureusement, Mary était plus prévoyante que sa meilleure amie. Elle lui tendit son parapluie avec un doux sourire dessiné aux lèvres.

« - Je pense que nous allons devoir nous dépêcher un peu pour atteindre la gare.. »

Maribel tenait le parapluie au dessus de leur tête en ne laissant aucune goutte leur tombée dessus tout en restant silencieuse. Renko regardait doucement la ville agressé par cette pluie torrentielle qui était soudainement venue. Elle était silencieusement inquiète, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa meilleure amie. Cela ne se voyait pas physiquement puisqu'elle gardait toujours ce sourire serrein aux lèvres, mais Renko le ressentait. La pluie devenait de plus en plus vif. Soudainement, en un coup de vent, il n'eut plus de parapluie. La robe de Maribel avait malheureusement reproduit l'action du parapluie. L'étudiante était complétement rouge de gêne, elle regardait doucement Renko qui était à couvert sous la pluie avec elle et qui elle, riait non méchament avec quelques rougeurs collés aux joues. Maribel fronça les sourcils mais rapidement devint paniquée quand elle sentit que cette pluie la fouettait même avec la pression du vent.

« - Il faut se mettre à l'abri ! »

Renko s'était déjà empresser de prendre la main de son amie pour l'emmener à l'abri. Enfin protéger de cette fichu pluie la jeune femme regardait ses gouttes violentes décharnée. La pluie n'était pas prête de se calmer, pensa doucement la brune. Avec le froid , rien ne s'arrangeait, sa robe lui collait à la peau ce qui la faisait greloter comme un portable en mode vibreur [ Pardon ]. Elle tourna son regard vers Maribel qui grelotait tout autant qu'elle et qui n'était pas si loin d'elle dans cette étroit abri.

« - Je pense que.. Nous allons devoir rester ici un moment le temps que la pluie se calme. »

Maribel ne répondit que brièvement. Ses cheveux et tout le reste de son corps étaient trempés, elle se sentait véritablement mal à l'aise. Son regard était légèrement baissé, elle semblait à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. La brunette réfléchissait doucement, la gare n'était pas si loin mais le temps allait les repousser. Elle se frottait doucement le menton en cherchant une solution tout en grimaçant. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais son regard s'attarda sur les vêtements trempés de sa meilleure amie qui étaient devenu transparents. Elle se mit à rougir brusquement pour finalement détourner le regard. Elles étaient deux filles mais elle se sentait étrangement embarrassée à l'idée de voir les formes de sa meilleure amie. La blondinette entrouva légèrement les lèvres en voyant les pigments rouges sur le visage de Renko qui la rendait, selon elle, adorable. Elle sourit sans se demander quelle était la raison de ses soudaines rougeurs. Elle vint simplement attrapé son bras et se coller quelque peu contre elle telle un koala [ C'est mignon un Koala ]. La brune se sentit encore plus embarrassée mais elle ne dit rien et essaya simplement de reprendre doucement son calme. Presque en un fragment de seconde, son sérieux habituel revint.

« - Tu as encore fait un de ces rêves cette nuit, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant. Puis elle soupira doucement en fixant ce qui se trouvait devant elle, c'est-à-dire cette pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Maribel resserrait l'étreinte autour du bras de Renko laissant même sentir sa lingerie par inadvertance. Elle avait encore fait effectivement un de ces cauchemars. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir sur le coup. Quelque chose la poussait à ne pas s'en rappeler, à vrai dire elle aurait aimé ne jamais s'en souvenir. C'était étrange et ça lui faisait vraiment peur. Maribel possède cette faculté de voir les frontières dans ses rêves. Il lui arrive de voir les habitants de Gensokyo à travers ces frontières.. Elle avait toujours rejeter ses rêves en rapport avec Gensokyo car dans ces derniers, elle semble dépasser ces frontières pour finalement se faire agresser par quelque chose d'inhumain. Elle tente alors toujours de fuir jusqu'à se réveiller. Mais cette nuit-là, elle avait pu parfaitement distinguer dans cette obscurité profonde la silhouette de son agresseur. Elle sentit soudainement des bras enrouler sa taille et son visage se retrouva enfouit dans le cou de sa meilleure amie. Pensive et tremblante, elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Renko s'inquiétait à son sujet.

« - J'ai peur. Tout ce que je vois dans ces rêves..

- Ces choses que tu vois ne sont pas réels, Mary, rien n'est réel. »


End file.
